Oyu Hyuuga
Oyu is a slightly warped kunoichi of Konohagakure no Sato and is the Head of the Hyuuga clan. She is currently Chuunin level, though many people consider her having the abilities of a trained Jounin level shinobi. Personality Oyu was first shown to be a very fragile, dependant, caring and shy figure who constantly hid in the shadows of her sister, Miyaki. This behaviour continued until she became fifteen where it slowly began to blow over, her secluded self beginning to reveal as she began to bloom into a proud kunoichi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Sadly this was all too good to be true, at the age of fifteen she decided to partake in the Chuunin exams to make her cousin, the Yondaime Hokage otherwise known as Ayumu Hyuuga and sister, Miyaki Hyuuga proud of her even after they both went missing. This led to a major and quite noticeable change to her personality, warping it into a more sadistic, serious and overall scary one. Not much is known as to when this had happened, but many believe that it was due to the death of her one and only lover, Rock Sanz. She's also demonstrated many signs of a warped mind... A fan of death, torture, sadism, pain, blood, et cetera. The snow white haired woman would not hold back against someone no matter who they are, unless she is required to or simply wants to have fun. "A slow and painful death is refreshing and sets your mind at ease... Don't you think...?" ~Oyu Appearance Oyu has a rather unique appearance compared to the majority of her clan, styling long, silky white hair and is usually seen wearing rather traditional and ceremonial attire due to her noble family. When not celebrating anything, the Hyuuga wears either her ANBU armor revealed along with a pair of blue shorts all while tying her hair into a long ponytail or a simple outfit consisting of an onyx black jacket, underlayed with a white shirt and fishnet. She stands at 5'2" and seems older then her true age, different from the pre-examinations where she beared a more childish appearance. It's evident to any that know her that she has most definitely matured throughout the Chuunin Examinations. When not hidden by her bangs, a visible seal of seen crossing her forehead horizontally. Backstory Oyu had a relatively normal life, at least normal for any other member of her clan. She was raised in nobility, never encountering any financial troubles and remained a tad bit more traditional than the majority of Konohagakure. She had always been a gentle soul, staying in the background and only offering her aid if it was required or requested and remained silent for the most part, exiling herself from others in belief that they were always better then her and always would be. She always seemed to appear younger then she was, at the time of her graduation she appeared to be nine, and when she first entered the Chuunin examinations at the age of fifteen she seemed a little over the age of twelve. She was always mistaken for being weak, everyone always believed that she would never amount to anything due to her evident lack of self-confidence which did nothing more then reinforce her dedication and make her strive to prove them wrong. Her intelligence has never been something to snear at, always passing her written exams with flying colors and demonstrating obviously natural born talent, the Hyuuga and other shinobi considered her to be a genius at a young age. The snow white haired Hyuuga was sure to play her cards right and intelligently, waiting three years before partaking in the Chuunin Examinations she was more then prepared to breeze through both the Written and Survival parts of the exams. Though something that was most definitely traumatizing had happened to her one dreadful night in these exams. The death of her lover, Rock Sanz on her shoulder where she felt useless and couldn't do anything to help. Because of this her personality changed, her stutter came to an abrupt end before she began to exhibit signs of a more warped behaviour. Her confidence grew along with her strategical mind and book smarts. The contender that the majority of the contestants believed would be the easier to overcome proved to be one of the most terrifying forces they have ever come across. Many stated that this Genin could easily be that of Jounin rank, almost mastering every technique her family had taught her at such a young age. Now that her wings have spread there is nothing that will stop her, she truly is a force to be wreckoned with and will not stop until that point is proven. She destroyed the remainder of the survival portion, making it to the preliminaries without even a scratch on her before facing one of her only friends in a one on one fight, Halibel Akuma. Although they were great friends that promised not to hold back on each other, Oyu simply had to and did. Only utilizing a tenth of her true abilities in the fight she terminated the Akuma in a mere minute, causing jaws to drop all around the arena as they thought she had simply used one of her aces when this was false. Oyu Hyuuga is not someone to take lightly, and slowly but surely she's proving this fact. Only a few days remained until the Chuunin Exam finals, the young woman being as so many others, extremely nervous. She's beginning to question whether or not she's skilled enough to make it passed the first round, and after putting further thought into it she's unaware of who her finals opponent is anymore. At first it was Naoya, a boy she had taken the time to analyze during the survival section of the exams, but now she had heard rumors of his resignation. Nevertheless, after coming across two newblood Hyuuga she has offered to train them both if need be in the combat styles of the Hyuuga clan, hoping to have one true successor to her person. Both of them being from the main branch she essentially doesn't have a choice to aid them or not due to being part of the side branch. One being her own 'sister', the other being a sassy young teenager that goes by the name of Hana. The snow white haired Hyuuga's twisted personality remains, if not has gotten worst due to a brief talk with a certain young Akuma. The day had finally come, that of the Chuunin Examination finals and ironically her battle was up first. Originally matched up against Naoya he forfeited the moment it was his turn to combat this ferocious kunoichi, and instead fought the Kumogakure shinobi known as Oreb. It was evident from the beginning that Oyu had won it, though because of the 'no killing' rule that was applied she had to hold back drastically. Because of this and her current emotional and mental slump, her combat abilities were slightly off from her usual skill which led to her defeat. Oyu surrendered the moment she noticed her emotions getting the best of her, fully aware that combatting under those circumstances were unnecessary and would simply lead to her demise. Everyone knows that Oyu could have easily won that fight, but in the white haired Hyuuga's eyes she thought that Oreb was the much better suited candidate to receive the title of Chuunin. Though because of this self-inflicted loss she feels as though she failed her loved ones, her final promise that she made to Sanz had been broken... And because of this is now living in quite possibly the largest depression she had ever experiences. With some time elapsed since the eventful Chuunin examinations, Oyu had gotten news of becoming a Chuunin from the Shodaime and now Godaime Hokage, Sakuya Izanami, she proudly wears her flak jacket... In public. Nevertheless, this wasn't the only title that was granted to her, the young Hyuuga at the age of fifteen had also gained the title of Hyuuga Clan Head, happily teaching the future generations of Hyuuga as they come. Many changes have come to her life since the exams, and until now none of them have been necessarily negative; her relationship with one Suzaku Uchiha is still in bloom and has shown no sign of seperation, her friendship with a select few people such as Jasmine Uchiha and Chester Bloud only seemed to have grown and many other uprisings still to come. Her only source of stress at the moment is her training the sudden boom in Hyuuga which includes Hana and Toshiro. "Miyaki... Ayumu... Ikaru... Sanz... I will make you all proud of me... Even if it kills me in the process. I will protect everyone that I love and not let anyone stand in my way... Because that... That is my nindo way." Category:Characters